Cauldron-Born
The Cauldron Born are some of the more powerful variations of Darkhearts in existence, being undead skeletons reanimated by the powers of the Black Cauldron with the heart of a slain sacrifice powering them all. They are the primary force for the newly risen 13 Seekers of Darkness, more specifically their lord and master, the Horned King. Story The Keyblade Wars Birth of A New Era The Journey The Chain of Memories/Reversed Awakenings The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Membership * Appearance Most Cauldron-Born are rotting skeletons with slender bone frames and the occasional glowing orb within their eye sockets. The freshest corpses used as Cauldron-Born have "livid" or "pallid" features, "lightless eyes" like stones, and mouths "frozen in the hideous grin of death". They wear studded bronze breastplates, heavy bronze belts, and wield swords and black leather whips. Certain Cauldron warriors, sent on the Horned King's "ruthless tasks" of recon or capture, wear no helmets nor bear shields; while those deployed for battle are more heavily armored and bear both helms and shields. Abilities The Cauldron-Born's greatest advantage is that they are not alive, and thus cannot be killed. They feel no pain or fear or mercy, do not need water or food or sleep, and they never question orders because they possess no soul or memory of who they were in life. Simply put, they are puppets of Marwoleath who will obey his every command. However, the Cauldron-Born are not omnipotent. Their power diminishes the further they get from Annuvin and the Black Cauldron. In fact it is possible for them to stray far enough that they return to a normal corpse. However, it seems they have an innate knowledge of exactly how far they can go before this happens. This limit aside they only have one true weakness, the black sword Dyrnwyn. Gallery Cauldron Born (1).jpg|The first Cauldron-Born to awaken Cauldron Born (2).jpg|A cauldron born about to pounce on a victim the-cauldron-born-the-black-cauldron.jpg|Several Cauldron-Born awakening to serve their master Cauldron Born (3).jpg|Several Cauldron Born on the march Cauldron Born (4).jpg|Several Cauldron Born breaking down a door Blackcauldron.jpg|Several Cauldron-Born rising from the dead The_Black_Cauldron.jpg|A troop of Cauldron-Born leaping down upon a victim Cauldron-Born Grunts.jpg|Cauldron-Born rahzar2013.jpg|Rahzar, the Cauldron-Born of Wolf/Hakon the 23rd of the Pack shere_khan_caludron_born_by_tigerbreath13-d6kxjew.png|Shere Khan transformed into a Cauldron-Born by Tigerbreath13 Kaa Cauldron-Born.jpg|Kaa transformed into a Cauldron-Born Cauldron-Born Scar.jpg|Scar transformed into a Cauldron-Born by Hellraptor Zira Cauldron-Born.jpg|Zira's corpse reanimated as a Cauldron-Born lionesses Cauldron-Born.jpg|Several Outlander Lionesses captured, executed, and then reanimated as Cauldron-Born Roscoe and DeSoto (Hellfire Form).jpg|Roscoe and Desoto's electrocuted and roadkilled corpses reanimated as Cauldron-Born Sabor Cauldron-Born.jpg|Sabor's corpse mechanized and reanimated as a Cauldron-Born Facilier Cauldron-Born.jpg|Facilier's body, with his soul removed and mutilated, then reanimated as a Cauldron-Born Shan-Yu (Heartless Mode).JPG|Shan Yu in his resurrected Cauldron-Born form God of war iii conceptart Cursed remains.jpg|Cursed Remains Gladiator-Skellies zps4eb28a35.jpg|Gladiator Skeletons Cyclops Zombie.jpg|Cyclops Ghoul Cursed Legionnaire.jpg|Cursed Legionnaire Cursed Archer.jpg|Cursed Archer Gladiator skeleton.jpg|Gladiator Skeleton Draugr.jpg|Draugr Warriors draugr-horde.jpg|Draugr Horde Shades (GoW).jpg|Shades card_guards Cauldron-Born.png|Several legions of Card Soldiers kidnapped, slain through ritual daggers, then reanimated as Cauldron-Born to serve the Jabberwocky pirate-skeletons.jpg|Cauldron-Born pirates set upon the world of Port Royal, not the same guys as the Cursed Crew of the Black Pearl, btw. Jolly_potco_villains.png|Jolly Roger's Crew of Cauldron-Born Pirates SkeletalWarrior.jpg|A Cauldron-Born Viking Warrior Skeleton Hawaiihl.jpg|A Cauldron-Born warrior on Motonui or Hawaii Solomon Grundy.png|Solomon Grundy, the first "prototype" for the Cauldron-Born Bersekers.jpg 495094-bm1.jpg|Black Mask revived as a Cauldron-Born, further disfigured into a living skeleton Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Enemy Types Category:Darkhearts Category:Monsters Category:Undead characters Category:Servants of the Horned King Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Echthroi Category:Servants of Chernabog